<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens in the brawler, stays in the brawler. by ItsMadamSpellman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886042">What happens in the brawler, stays in the brawler.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadamSpellman/pseuds/ItsMadamSpellman'>ItsMadamSpellman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadamSpellman/pseuds/ItsMadamSpellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nutter and a smoker are stuck together in a brawler. It does sound like the beginning of a bad joke. Or the beginning of a shagging session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens in the brawler, stays in the brawler.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brawler doors slammed behind the tall woman as she sat down next to the officer who would accompany her during the drive. </p><p>"Miss Murphy." Joan muttered and looked at the handcuffs around her wrists. </p><p>"Ferguson." Murphy answered back and took a quick look at Wentworth's former governor. </p><p>Even without the uniform, Ferguson still looked as imposing as ever and Brenda found herself thinking about the first time she had seen the woman. </p><p>Joan clearing her throat sucked Brenda out of her thoughts and she immediately looked at the inmate by her side.</p><p>"You said something?" The brunette raised and eyebrow, realising that her palms had gotten sweaty.</p><p>"What I said, Miss Murphy, is that I'd appreciate if you could stop staring at my chest area." The tall woman's voice was colder than ever and yet she wore a small grin on her face.</p><p>"I wasn't-" Brenda started but Joan quickly cut her off "Yes you were. You've had your eyes glued on my breasts since we've stepped into the brawler." </p><p>Without giving the officer any time to answer, Joan grabbed the brunette's hand and pressed it against one of her breasts. </p><p>"Is that what you've been thinking about? Touching them? Having them filling your mouth until you can't breathe, maybe?" Joan smirked and pushed Brenda's hand away, twisting the woman's wrist to look at the time on her watch. "I believe we have 15 minutes left until the brawler drops us off at Wentworth. Or shall I rather say, 15 minutes to show off your pleasuring abilities."</p><p>"My what?" Brenda chuckled loudly and shook her head "What kind of meds did they feed you with at the loony bin?" </p><p>The tall woman's nostrils flared and she brought her face closer to Brenda's "Is it the cold making your nipples harden, or is it the thought of fucking a nutter?" Joan whispered, one of her hand resting on the officer's inner thigh, way too close to the pulsing between Brenda's legs. </p><p>"14 minutes, Brenda. I'd hurry if I was you, you'll find I'm quite hard to satisfy." The inmate cocked her head, a look of defiance flashing through her eyes. </p><p>"Fucking hell, Ferguson..." Brenda closed her eyes for a second, would she really risk losing her job just to taste the amazon beside her ? Obviously she would, since the brunette was kneeled between Joan's spread legs when she opened her eyes. When did she even have the time to take off her pants ?</p><p>The officer took a deep breath, Joan's arousal scent going straight to Brenda's brain and sending a jolt down her core. </p><p>"Fucking hell." Brenda repeated just before pressing her mouth to the former governor's cunt, her tongue moving slowly between wet folds. She tasted sweet, Brenda noted, not bitter as the brunette had expected. </p><p>"Faster!" Joan ordered in a low groan and the brunette between her legs happily obliged. </p><p>Brenda's plumped lips wrapped around the tall woman's clit, making Joan writhe a little. A firm hand found its way to the tall woman's hard nipple, pinching and rolling it between two strong fingers until Joan arched her back and let out a small whine. </p><p>The officer's free hand slithered between Joan's thighs, feeling the tall woman tensing as two fingers teased her. "What are you waiting for Murphy? A fucking invitation?" Joan panted and a loud gasp escaped from her throat as Brenda's fingers were pushed knuckle deep inside her. </p><p>"Fuck! Oh...Oh god!" Joan pressed the handcuffs chain on the back of Brenda's neck, pushing the officer's face deeper into her cunt. "Don't fucking stop!" The tall woman hissed and Brenda had to find it in herself not to shove her hand between her own legs to satisfy her growing need. </p><p>Brenda laid her tongue flat against Joan's throbbing clit, her fingers instinctively curling inside the woman and rubbing on the rough patch of Joan's g-spot with each thrust. </p><p>"Faster! Harder!" were the only words now coming out of Ferguson's mouth and Brenda could only fasten her pace until Joan's legs started shaking around her head. </p><p>"I'm going to come! Bite it! Bite it hard!" The tall woman nearly wept, surrendering herself as Brenda's teeth sank into her clit, making Joan cry out her release. </p><p>The brunette pulled away from Joan's wet cunt, wiping her hand on her chin and mouth. She watched Joan pulling up her pants and licked her lips, wondering how long she'd have the woman's taste on her tongue. </p><p>"Now that was surprising, Murphy. I'll make sure to return the favour, if you'd fancy that." The inmate chuckled and straightened her shoulders as the brawler stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Less than a minute later, the doors were open again and Joan was stepping out of the vehicle right after Brenda. </p><p>"Vera." the tall woman purred at the newly crowned governor before making her way inside the building, feeling Brenda's burning eyes staring at her round ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>